


Breath

by wonpiru



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jae, domestic jaepil, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpiru/pseuds/wonpiru
Summary: When Jaehyung decided to be Wonpil’s boyfriend, he also decided to always be there for him, fighting the monster that wonpil always with. Wonpil can be ray of sunshine with everyone, but when the monster come, it’s like he take away the sunshine from him.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Breath

When Jaehyung decided to be Wonpil’s boyfriend, he’s also decided to always be there for him, fighting the monster that Wonpil always with. Wonpil can be ray of sunshine with everyone, but when the monster come, it’s like he take away the sunshine from him.

Today is one of the day when the monster come. Jae just got back from JYP after finishing some work, he suddenly have the urge to see Wonpil. 

“Wonpil?” He looked around the dorm and see no sight of him, or other members. Younghyun probably went out to eat with his friends, while Sungjin and Dowoon decided to visit their parents.

He went to Wonpil’s room and there’s also no sight of him. So Jae decided to go to his room and there he found Wonpil, curled up in his bed, wrapped in a blanket, face burried in his pillow. 

“Pillie?” Jae got no response. Jae thought he’s sleeping but he sensed that something is wrong, so he decided to approach Wonpil. But then he saw his pillow is wet, from there he know that Wonpil was crying, the monster has come.

“Oh my god, love. Come here.” Jae tried to make Wonpil sit and put him on his lap. Wonpil immediately found his arms around jae’s waist and burried his face on jae’s chest. “Hyung...”

“I know, love. I’m here, you don’t have to worry.” Jae hugged Wonpil back, while stroking his back, trying to make him calm down. Wonpil let out a little sobs.

“It’s just.. I feel like I don’t deserve everything hyung.” Wonpil sobs.

That’s it. That’s what the monster do. He take away the smile from his pillie, make him feel like he’s worthless and didn’t deserve everything around him. Make Wonpil feel like everything that he did was wrong, and make him feel like he want to go away, from this world.

Suddenly Wonpil started hyperventilating, the panic has come over him. Jae widened his eyes and hugged Wonpil closer to his chest.

“Wonpil-ah, breath.” Jae said while keeping a steady breath, still stroking Wonpil’s back.

“I’ll never leave you, love. I’m here, take a breath.. 1 2 3... exhale.” Jae said. Wonpil tried to match his breath with Jae, still sobbing. Jae keep stroking his back while trying to calm Wonpil, and whispered into his ear:

“You’re okay, I’m here. You’re safe.”

“You’re doing good, my love.“

“You’re loved, hun.”

“I’ll always be with you, always.”

“Pil-ah.. I love you.”

Wonpil started to calm down. His breathing finally matched with Jae. He’s not crying anymore but still let out a little sobs. Jae feel glad, he still keep wonpil close to him.

“Thank you, hyung.” Wonpil mumbled into his chest.

“Anytime, love.” Jae kissed his wet cheek. He tried to erase some of wonpil’s tears, give a gentle caress into his cheek. “Now don’t cry, okay? I’m here, I’ll always got your back, pillie.”

Wonpil nodded. “I love you hyung” wonpil look up at Jae, still hugging him.

Jae smiled, look at wonpil’s teary eyes and pecked his lips “I love you too, sweetheart.”

.

They stayed like that for awhile. With Wonpil hugging his beloved hyung, listening to his heartbeat, while Jae stroking Wonpil’s curly hair, humming some lullaby, enjoying each other presence. And once again Wonpil feel like he’s lucky and loved, to have Jae beside him.

“Hyung, can I hold your hand?” Wonpil asked. 

“Of course, love.” Jae intertwined his hands with him. As always, Wonpil’s hand feels right in his hand. It’s like a matching puzzle, that are bound for each other.

“Wait, love.” Suddenly Jae let go of their hands. 

Jae picked the blanket on the bed and wrapped wonpil with it, make him a huge burrito. Wonpil tilted his head and looked at him curiously. Jae just smiled at him, and carry him to the living room, put the pil burrito on the sofa, put on some cute animals video on TV and pecked Wonpil’s cheek. 

Wonpil then see Jae went into the kitchen and make a hot chocolate. After he finished making it, he came to Wonpil and handed him the hot choco.

“Here, love.” Jae, said. Wonpil pulled out his hand from his burrito and grab the mug from Jae’s hand and leaned up a little bit to peck his lips. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jae smiled at that. Wonpil sipped his hot choco and feel the sweetness filling inside his mouth. Jae sit beside him and while pil the burrito still sipping his hot choco, Jae hug him from the side.

“So, mind to tell me, what did the monster tell you today?” Jae asked, nuzzled into Wonpil’s neck while his hands still around Wonpil’s waist. Wonpil slowly looked down and shake his head. “No..”

“That’s okay then.. As long as you’re alright.” Jae kissed Wonpil’s clothed shoulder. He understand that sometimes the monster made wonpil feel sad and insecure, without any reason, and make wonpil did not understand why he feels those kind of feeling while nothing happened.

.

But after a few minutes, Wonpil put his hot chocolate on the table and decided to speak about it. 

“It keeps telling me that I’m not enough, hyung” Wonpil feel his eyes become teary again and pulled his knees to his chest. “And that everyone hate me, because I’m not funny, and I cling to everyone.”

“You know that’s not right, right pillie?” Jae shifted Wonpil to the right so they faced each other. He put his hand on Wonpil’s cheeks, trying to make Wonpil look at him.

“You’re always doing good, hun. Younghyun even proud of you, no, even all of us do, and myday.” Jae looked into his eyes, caressing his cheeks. Wonpil can see the loving look Jae is giving him.

“Also the way you smile at me, the way you showed me your affection, the way you jokes around me, the way you make me feel butterflies inside me stomach, the way you showed your worry whenever I overworked myself or whenever I am sick.. you’re just right for me, not much not less, just right.” Jae look straight into Wonpil’s eyes and intertwined their hands again, trying to assure him that he’s alright, and Jae would always be there for him.

“And it’s not that you’re not funny, it’s just Sungjin is on another level.” Jae said and pinched Wonpil’s nose.

Wonpil face suddenly bright up and he giggled. “I agree.”

“And we don’t mind you being clingy us, even Sungjin.”

Wonpil laughed and looked at Jae curiously, wiggling his eyebrow “Really, hyung? You asked Sungjin hyung about it?”

“Hmm.. as long as you’re not doing it frequently? Nah you can just being clingy with me, I would love it. You know I won’t share what’s mine.” Jae pulled Wonpil closer.

The thought of Wonpil being clingy with other members make him hugged wonpil possesively. Well, Jae knows it’s his own teammates, but he just can’t help it, it’s HIS Wonpil after all.

“Alright alright, hyung. I’ll cling into you and you only until you get sick of me.” Wonpil giggled and peck his lips.

“Well, good luck with that. I’ll never get tired of you, anyway.” Jae tickled Wonpil’s side and make the other man laughed hard, struggling in his burrito.

“Hyung! Ahahahaa H-hyung! Enough! I surrender! Mnoooo stop!!!” Wonpil laughed while trying to escape from Jae. Jae giggled, look at the other man under him, and kissed every part of his face.

“Hyung!! Ticklish!!” Wonpil giggled and push Jae’s face away. Jae just smiled at that and hugged wonpil again. 

“God, I love you so much, pillie.” Jae nuzzled into Wonpil’s neck, hugged him tight. “Please smile a lot, love. For me, for you, for us.”

Wonpil smiled and hugged Jae back. Caressing Jae’s bird hair, kissed the crown of his head “I will, hyung. Thank you.”


End file.
